Cuidado nunca é demais
by xxKasuRukiC
Summary: Uma carta. Um telefoma. Uma surpresa. O que será que Ichigo queria falar para Rukia que não podia ser pelo telefone? E quem era Tsuki, afinal de contas?


Continuação da continuação "**O Chevette Vermelho**" & "**Noite de Inverno**"

By: **Stéfani** // Shipper: IchiRuki

* * *

-

**Cuidado nunca é demais  
**

-

* * *

**Apartamento Ichigo&Rukia, Sábado 09:44pm**

- Ruk acorda. – chamou Ichigo.

- Mm.. – resmungou a morena.

- Acorda, amor. – sussurrou no ouvido dela, depositando beijinhos em seu pescoço.

- São que horas, Ichi? – falou, espreguiçando-se.

- Quase 10h. – ele disse – Preparei o café pra gente.

- Sério? – por fim ela abriu os olhos.

- Uhum. Senta aí que eu vou pegar a bandeja.

- Tá. Ei! Ichi? – ela o chamou.

- Que foi, pequena?

- Bom dia, morango. – sorriu, puxando-o para um beijo.

- Bom dia, Ruk. – disse após separar-se dela.

Fazia uma semana que Ichigo havia pedido Rukia em casamento e ela, havia aceitado, claro. Rukia vendeu o seu apartamento e mudou-se para o de Ichigo. Ele continuava a trabalhar como mecânico e ela, abriu um pequeno atelier de pinturas ao lado da oficina.

Mas você deve estar se perguntando como tudo aconteceu, certo? Então vamos voltar um pouquinho no passado...

*****

[**Flashback**]

**Apartamento do Ichigo – Sexta, 08:15am**.

Rukia havia dormido no apartamento de Ichigo aquela noite. Os dois ficaram até tarde vendo filmes de terror e comendo pipoca. A morena, como estava acostumada a acordar cedo, resolveu levantar e preparar o café para eles.

Ela levantou, vestiu uma camisa do ruivo que estava jogada pelo quarto e saiu em silêncio do quarto. Ao passar pela sala, viu algumas correspondências embaixo da porta. Sua curiosidade falou mais alto, pegou as correspondências e foi para a cozinha.

- Para Ichigo, de Tsuki. – leu uma das cartas – Quem é essa? – pensou com raiva – Vamos ver o que tem nessa carta.

"_Querido Ichi. Quanto tempo passou desde a última vez que nos vimos? Estou com saudades.. Passarei aí sexta à noite, me aguarde! Beijos, Tsu-chan_".

- Oferecida! – xingou a morena – Porque ele nunca me contou dessa tal Tsuki? Será que.. Não. Ele nunca faria isso.

- Falando sozinha, pequena? – disse o ruivo, abraçando-a por trás.

- Ichigo! – falou assustada – Que susto!

- Pensou que era quem?

- Ninguém, idiota. – falou recolhendo as cartas.

- Que cartas são essas, Ruk?

- São para você, chegaram hoje de manhã.

- Mm.. – ele disse analisando as cartas – Nada importante. Vamos tomar café?

- Uhum. – confirmou, indo pegar as coisas na geladeira.

*****

Naquele mesmo dia, mais tarde.

- Será que ela é uma ex-namorada? – pensava nas várias hipóteses de quem realmente era a tal Tsuki. Estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando seu celular toca – Alô?

_- Yo, Ruk. É o Ichigo. Escuta, será que você pode vir aqui hoje à noite?_

- Posso, mas porquê? – perguntou.

_- É que eu tenho que te falar uma coisa, que não pode ser pelo telefone._

- T-Tudo bem. Daqui a pouco eu vou.

_- Ok, até mais. – e desligou._

- "O que será que ele quer falar comigo? E a tal de Tsuki? Será que ele quer terminar? Será que.. Pára Rukia! Chega de hipóteses idiotas!", pensava.

Sua cabeça estava a mil, resolveu tomar um banho para aliviar a cabeça. Realmente não devia ter pegado aquelas correspondências. Nunca mais se deixaria levar pela curiosidade. Tomou um banho frio, se arrumou e seguiu para o apartamento do ruivo.

*****

- Calma, Rukia. Respira fundo. Pronto. – por fim apertou a campainha.

Não que ela não tivesse a chave, pois tinha. Mas estava tão nervosa que nem lembrava. "E se a Tsuki já estiver lá?", sacudiu a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos e fechou os olhos. Foi abrindo-os lentamente quando ouviu a porta se abrir.

- Tá tudo bem, pequena? – perguntou o ruivo preocupado.

- Sim. – falou meio receosa.

- Oe Ichigo. – disse uma voz masculina atrás de Rukia.

- Yo, Kaien. Ruk já volto, só vou entregar uma coisa para ele.

- Prazer, Shiba Kaien. Vizinho do Kurosaki.

- Prazer, Kuchiki Rukia. – falou dando um meio sorriso – Namorada do Ichigo.

- Aqui Kaien. – disse o ruivo entregando as cartas.

_- Vamos Ichigo! – chamou uma mulher._

- Obrigado por pegar minhas correspondências, Ichigo. Agora vou indo que a Tsuki está me esperando.. Até mais Rukia, Ichigo.

- De nada, até amanhã! – despediu-se do vizinho.

- Quem é Tsuki, Ichi? – perguntou Rukia – E porque ela chama o seu vizinho de Ichigo?

- É a namorada do Kaien. – explicou – Ele 'tava viajando, por isso eu fiquei com as cartas dele. E o porque dela chamá-lo assim, também não sei.

- Então essa Tsuki não é uma de suas ex-namoradas? – falou envergonhada.

- Claro que não, pequena. – riu – Vem, quero te mostrar uma coisa. – disse, tapando os olhos da morena.

- O que está fazendo, Ichigo? – perguntou Rukia.

- Surpresa. – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Ao abrir os olhos, Rukia ficou momentaneamente paralisada. A sala estava arrumada como se fosse para um encontro romântico. Havia uma pequena mesa redonda com algumas velas na varanda e rosas por todo o local. Um ambiente extremamente romântico.

- Gostou? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Eu.. amei. – foi tudo o que conseguiu pronunciar.

- Vem comigo. – ele pegou numa das mãos de Rukia e a conduziu até a varanda – Sente-se.

- Pra que tudo isso, Ichi? – perguntou a morena.

- Rukia. Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para falar pra você. – ele falou calmamente.

- E que coisa é essa? – a morena já estava suando frio de tanto nervosismo.

- Pequena.. – ele foi até uma mesinha e pegou uma rosa, depois foi até onde Rukia estava sentada e se ajoelhou - ..você aceita se casar comigo?

Ao pegar a rosa, Rukia viu dois anéis de ouro pendurados nela. Naquele momento seu mundo parou por completo. Seus olhos começaram a marejar e seu coração estava disparado a mil por hora. Ela ouviu bem? Ichigo a tinha pedido em casamento? Sem mais pensar, ela o agarrou e o beijou. Um beijo doce e ao mesmo tempo cheio de paixão. Após alguns minutos, ao separarem-se, ela disse:

- Eu te amo, Ichi.

- Também te amo, pequena.

- Obrigada por tudo.

- Isso é um sim? – ele riu.

- Claro que é, baka!

[**Flashback Off**]

*****

Bem, o resto vocês já sabem o que provavelmente aconteceu, não é? Então, voltando ao presente agora...

- Morango, você vai trabalhar hoje? – perguntou a morena, comendo um pedaço de panqueca.

- Vou, tenho uma cliente daqui a pouco. – respondeu após tomar um pouco de suco.

- Uma cliente, é? – falou enciumada.

- Com ciúmes, pequena?? – ele sorriu divertindo-se com aquilo.

- Ninguém falou em ciúmes aqui. – disse emburrada.

- Adoro quando você fica assim. – deu um selinho nela – Sabe que nunca te trocaria por ninguém, 'né?

- Sei. – falou passando os braços pelo pescoço do ruivo e acariciando os cabelos alaranjados dele.

- Então..?

- Promete trabalhar de blusa? – a pergunta dela fez o ruivo rir novamente – Promete?

- Prometo. – deu mais um beijo nela – Também sabe que sou só seu.

- Sei. – a morena sorriu maliciosamente.

E assim passaram o resto do tempo que tinham junto, até Ichigo ter que ir trabalhar. Rukia deu uma arrumada na casa e depois foi fazer uma visitinha ao ruivo..

..Cuidado nunca é demais.

**Owari**.

* * *

Yo minna~! Mais uma continuação da one do chevette vermelho aushaush Ameii essa *-* Na verdade, eu tinha pensado em fazer ele pedir a Rukia em casamento na outra one, mas ficaria tudo muito rápido.. ai fiz essa continuação (já que uma leitora sugeriu, na comu de fics). Espero que gostem :D

Kissus, ja ne!


End file.
